Rising Moon
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: This is a story about Karkat becoming a werewolf, Though I can only pick two characters, there are really three. Gamzee, Sollux and of course Karkat. I don't own the characters, they belong to the original creator.
1. Chapter 1

This is a homestuck fanfiction its about the friendship between Sollux, Karkat, and Gamzee. This is a werewolf fanfic, I don't own the characters, they belong to the homestuck creator Andrew Hussie.

Rising Moon

Chapter 1

Part-time job

It's been 2 fucking years since we defeated Jack and everythings pretty much normal. Well, almost normal, we gotta live on earth. I hate it, I fucking hate it. Well, at least I have my own room.

*Knock knock knock*

"Coming!" I said getting up off my couch.

I opened the door seeing Sollux and Gamzee in their human forms which meant one thing. Its that fucking time for going to that fucking restaruant to work.

"Come on KK we need to go." Sollux said.

"Yeah bro, and maybe our manager tonight will be mother-fuckin nice enough to let me take a faygo break." Gamzee said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said changing into my human form.

We headed out to the restaruant and our manager had her back to us but we had no idea she was a girl.

"Hey manager, we're here to work our fiir2t niight." Sollux said.

She turned around and it surprised the hell out of us seeing she was a woman.

"Oh, you must be the three highschool students that took the part-time work. I'm Gem."

"Excuse me mother-fucker, but is it okay for me to take a faygo break?" Gamzee had asked her.

"Sure, unless its busy, then you must wait like everyone else." she replied.

"Fair enough, long as I get my Faygo."

"2o what wiill we be doiing?" Sollux asked.

"You'll be waiting certain tables and taking orders, do well enough and you'll be getting tips from the tables you wait on, the tips are yours to keep. The customers will pay me at the register. That will allow us to order supplies and allow me to give you your paychecks. Am I clear?" she asked.

"Sounds simple enough." I said.

"I'll need your names so I can make your name tags."

"Ii'm 2ollux."

"I'm Gamzee."

"My name is Karkat."

"You three have interesting names, here's your uniforms and your name tags. We'll be opening soon." Gem stated. "I'll train you before we open."

All three of us put on our uniforms and I had a fucking difficult time with my nametag. I was about ready to throw it when Gamzee helped me fix it. Gem showed us what to do and I could've cared less. When we finally opened, it was busy, too fucking busy. Gamzee walked over to Gem asking for a faygo break and she nodded.

"Wow, fiir2t day on the job and we are 2o bu2y." Sollux said when it finally slowed down in there.

"Yeah. How much do you think we earned in tips?" I asked.

"Don't know, at lea2t we were giiven jars to hold our tiip2." Sollux said.

Around closing time we were fucking tired and Gem gave us our tip jars.

"Nice work today you three. Bring your jars in when you come back on Wednesday." Gem said smiling at us. "Oh, becareful on your way home, there's a wild dog on the loose."

She locked up and walked in the oppisite direction of our homes. On our way home we each heard growling and looked behind us only to see what these dumb humans call a scottish terrier.

"Well ain't that mother-fucking cute." Gamzee said. "Here boy, want some faygo?"

"Gamzee, are you really going to keep that fucking weird dog as a pet?" I asked.

"Nah, doesn't like me it seems."

"Now why doe2 iit looked 2cared?" Sollux asked.

We all turned around seeing a bigger dog growling at us.

"We can handle it!" I yelled taking out my scythe.

I charged at it and slashed at the dog with my scythe, but then it bit my arm. It fucking bit my arm very hard.

"Arrrrrgh! Fuck! Let go of me!" I yelled slashing its neck.

It ran away leaving me with my arm bleeding, Gamzee and Sollux ran over helping me up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nightmares

"That fucking hurt, fucking dog!" I yelled.

"KK calm down, let2 get thii2 wound cleaned up." Sollux said.

"Chill bro, we'll find that mother-fucker later." Gamzee said helping me.

They helped me back to my house and sollux was treating my arm, we had dropped our human forms which felt much better at least.

"Fuck! Damnit Sollux that stings!" I yelled.

"Hold 2tiil KK, iit2 pretty deep." he said.

"OW! Fuck!" I yelled.

"Chiill KK, Ii'm almo2t done."

I had to hold still till Sollux had finished bandaging my arm up. I sighed looking at my arm, this was just fucking great. At least it wasn't aching, now it was just throbbing.

"Iit'll ache for a whiile KK. Ii need to go to bed, 2ee you tomorrow." Sollux said.

"Later." I said. "Great, tomorrow is just going to be fucking great."

I yawned getting changed in pajamas and brushing my teeth. After doing that shit I went over to my couch and just flopped down on it. During the night I woke up with a start looking at my hands sighing in relief.

"Just a fucking dream, but why would I dream of killing my friends?" I asked myself.

I looked at my clock, it was one in the morning. Just fucking great, I layed back down falling asleep only to get woken up by a stereo outside. I got up going into human form, and I went to look outside.

"The fuck are you doing playing music at this hour?" I asked being pissed off.

"Chill man, I was just up and around with my dog Scotty."

It was that stupid girl from my homeroom class, Star I think. I saw the yappy little fucking mutt with her.

"Star, I'm trying to fucking sleep."

"Whoa dude, you got hurt." she said looking at my arm.

Truth is, she is pretty smart and she cares, but fuck she is like an annoying older sibling.

"Star, I'm going to bed, you better not fucking be here when I get up." I said poking her.

"Sure thing, lets head out Scotty."

The damn mutt barked and followed her, I yawned heading back inside dropping the human form and plopped back on my couch yawning. I have no idea how long it was before I woke up screaming loudly. Gamzee ran in as I was hugging a pillow.

"You okay bro?" he asked.

"Just another fucking bad dream." I said sighing.

"What of Bro?"

"Killing everyone."

"No need to worry bro, have a faygo and chill."

I sighed seeing Sollux come in as well.

"Ii heard you 2cream KK, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Are you 2ure?"

I just nodded I wasn't sure what happened, but then I felt my arm twinge in a funny way and grabbed it.

"The fuck is wrong with my arm?" I said annoyed.

Gamzee watched Sollux unbandage my arm and we looked at my arm in disbelief. The fucking bite was almost gone.

"What the fuck?" I said.

"Uh, Ii don't thiink that'2 normal." Sollux said.

"Why don't we ask that mother-fucking awsome party girl?"

"Star? No, no way." I said.

"Come on KK, let2 talk to her at the gym today."

"Fine, whatever, like I fucking care!" I yelled.

We turned into our human forms and walked to the gym seeing it was open and stepped inside. Star was dancing to some fucking annoying song. She looked back seeing us there and smiled spinning and turned off her stereo.

"Sup my friends?" She said.

"We need to a2k you about somethiing." Sollux said.

I showed her my arm and she frowned.

"Upstairs, now." She said heading up some stairs.

We looked at eachother and went upstairs and she was going through several books. So many fucking books. We watched her step on this weird step thing and she pushed it making it move to another shelf where she grabbed a book and looked through it.

"Here we go." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What the hell!

She rode that stupid ladder back over dropping onto the floor and showed us a page. It was a dog on two legs, but ferocious looking.

"What that fuck is that?" I asked.

"This is what results from that fast healing bit you have there." She said.

"But what the motherfuck is it?" Gamzee asked her.

"Werewolf, its called a werewolf." Star said.

"What'2 a werewolf?" Sollux asked.

"A creature of moonlight, blood thirsty and hungry. Well most of the time, I think it depends on the person's strength of will." She said.

"What the fuck does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Thats a wolf bite on your arm, normal bites heal slowly, but thats inhuman." She said.

"Thats not cool, so then he's infected?" Gamzee asked opening a faygo.

"That just in the fucking movies, its not even fucking real!" I shouted.

"Don't ever say its not real." She adjusted her stupid fucking glasses.

"Fuck off!" I yelled storming out the door.

I stormed outside and was walking home when Sollux and Gamzee caught up. They were saying they should be there in case I did transform.

"What the hell!? You think its seriously real?!"

"You gotta admiit KK, iit doe2n't look good." Sollux said.

"Its far from a mother fucking miracle." Gamzee said.

"Fine! Whatever! You guys can come over tomorrow!" I yelled as we walked to school instead of going home.

During the whole fucking day Star was quiet and no one knew why, well, except for Gamzee, Sollux, and I. After a couple classes it got closer to lunch time, I wasn't fucking feeling good, in fact several times I felt like I was gonna fucking hurl. The teacher saw this and demanded I see the nurse, I told him to fuck off and he dragged me to the nurse.

I laid on the damn bed in the one room for whenever the moron nurse would get there. I just wanted to get the fuck out of there. I suddenly felt something wrench my gut as though I was being punched.

"Agh! Fuck!" I yelled.

I looked up to see the nurse and she told me to go home, luckly I didn't have to work today or tomorrow. I walked home clenching my stomach, I stumbled to my house and looked up seeing Terezi.

"Heeheehee, hi Karkles, what are you doing back so soon?" She asked.

"Not now Terezi, just help me up." I said

Shit, I did not have time for this. I wanted to throw up as these damn humans called it, fuck I really wanted to go lay down.

"Karkles, you smell different." She said not smiling.

"Thats because I'm not feeling good Terezi."

"Oh okay, I'll help you to your home. Heeheehee, just lead the way."

She helped me up and I lead her to my house, I always wanted to tell Terezi how I felt but can't. She waved at me after helping me home. I was going to wave back when my fucking gut wrenched again causing me to almost fucking double over. I ran inside slaming the door and took two tylonal, laying down.

"Why the fuck did John get me cherry flavored pain pills?" I said sighing.

I fell asleep only to fucking wake up seeing Sollux and Gamzee staring at me. What the fuck were they doing there?! Trying to scare me to fucking death?!

"What the fuck guys?!"

"Calm down bro, we were worried when you suddenly got sick." Gamzee said.

"Yeah, what'2 goiing on KK?" Sollux said.

"...It felt like I'm getting punched in my gut." I said "I took some fucking pain medicane to try and get rid of it."

"Diid iit work?" Sollux asked.

I stood up doubling over again, the pain was worse.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Its worse!" I yelled.

"KK!" Sollux yelled reaching down to help me up.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Bro, this is mother fucking crazy, we'll have to stay here tonight." Gamzee said.

Gamzee picked me up making me growl and he carried me to my basement. I kept yelling at him to put me the fuck down though Gamzee wouldn't put me down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It can't be real can it?

"KK we need to help you, 2o 2top 2truggling. We don't want to deal wiith thii2 2hiit eiither." Sollux said. "Gogdamniit though KK, 2top okay."

I stopped struggling as Gamzee set me down on that damn cot, I didn't complain though until I tried laying down. I shot back up screaming in pain which startled Gamzee and Sollux. I started shivering a bit, this fucking pain couldn't be natural, I clawed at the wall once. I looked at my claws and went wide eyed. They were fucking longer, lethal looking. I started coughing but what frightened me was that I was coughing up some of my own fucking blood.

"KK, try your be2t to calm the fuck down." Sollux said before seeing me cough up more of my own blood. "What the fuck?!"

"Easy now bro, this is getting you all worked up." Gamzee said.

"It can't be fucking real! AGH!" I screamed as the pain went up my spine to my head.

I shot up from the cot running across the basement only to fucking trip in front of a fucking mirror. I watched as a black color filled my eyes while my irises turned a gold color. I fucking screamed at that until there was a loud crack sound that came from my back causing me to double over.

"KK!" Sollux yelled running over with Gamzee.

I opened my eyes staring at them only to fucking snarl, I tried getting up only my feet and legs were hurting like hell. Fuck I couldn't even move hearing snaps and pops coming from my legs. I couldn't stop my red tears from escaping my eyes, I hate looking fucking weak. I suddenly arched my back wanting to scream but I couldn't scream, nothing would come out of my mouth. A loud rip sound caught my attention only when I looked up I saw a black furry tail, a fucking tail, now I was wishing I listened to Star. Gamzee tried to help by picking me up but I swipped at the ground in front of me.

"F-fuck...D-don't get too close!" I yelled but my voice sounded animalistic.

"Bro look at me okay you aren't alone Sollux and I are mother fucking here." Gamzee said.

"KK, 2tar 2aiid that the werewolf ii2 a powerful creature and ju2t keepiing iit from kiilliing anyone wiill be a 2heer te2t of wiillpower."

I wanted to say something but a series of snaps from my spine fucking kept me from speaking but I did scream. Shit it hurt so much feeling my bones and muscles alter, hurt even more knowing I just couldn't pass out. The sleeves of my sweater began to rip from fucking fur that was growing. I forced myself into a dark corner of the room so that I wouldn't see my own body transforming though I was feeling it. It was fucking painful. I couldn't see what was happening but I felt it, I think my face was turning fucking wolf like but since I couldn't see I couldn't fucking tell. I fell over panting when the pain finally vanished but I looked at a wolf staring at me inside my own mind, I had a feeling I'd be fighting myself for fucking dominace over my own body.

It felt like I was fighting for hours but I won, just barely though. I opened my eyes weakly staring at Sollux and Gamzee.

"KK? That you?" Sollux asked.

I tried to speak but a bark sound came out.

"Your a mother fucking miracle bro to win against the animal instincts." Gamzee said.

"2tar told u2 you have to becareful cau2e you won't wiin all the tiime." Sollux said.

I huffed thinking this is just fucking great so this will fucking happen again and next time I might not win against the fucking wolf. I stood up slowly only to see I was a little taller than Gamzee, I smirked if a wolf can smirk. My fucking nose went crazy and I followed some smell taking something from the open basement window only to gulp seeing Star.

"I thought you might want more information." She said. "Here Karkat, enjoy this deer jerky."

I took the bag and went to a corner of the room sitting there munching on the deer jerky. Thankfully Sollux and Gamzee were in their human forms. Cause her visit was so fucking unexpected, didn't she ever hear of knocking?

"2ure, we could u2e more iinformatiion." Sollux said.

"Well the type of werewolf that Karkat is, he'll only turn once a month following the moon cycle." Star said.

I sighed, I wouldn't have to go through this every fucking night thankfully.

"However, somethings will change, he's going to be faster and stronger and he'll heal faster than anyone normally would." She explained. " So I'd mark all full moon nights on the calander."

"Got any faygo?" Gamzee asked her.

"Sure, here you go Gamzee." she said handing him a faygo.

I yawned and stared at her nudging her, showing her to fucking continue talking.

"Okay, okay." She giggled.

"Any other thiing2 we 2hould know?" Sollux asked.

"Well...Yes, a transformation can be forced if anyone he cares about is threatened or killed in front of him." Star explained. "That could be one way that he could absolutely lose it."

Thats just fucking great, thats what I wanted to say but since I could only fucking bark it was of no help to me to really say anything. What could I do? When she finally left it was near morning. The transformation back hurt just as much as transforming.

"F-f-fuck..." I mummbled.

"Niice to 2ee you back to normal KK, you okay?" Sollux asked.

"What do you think fuckass?" I said too sore to move.

"2hee2h KK calm down." he said.

"Bro, you should get cleaned up, slam a cold drink and take the day off from school to rest up for work today. We'll mother fucking tell them you were up all night being sick." Gamzee said.

"Fine, thanks." I yawned.

I went upstairs yawning and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror, I looked like a fucking mess. My hair was longer, my claws were still pretty sharp and I had my own fucking dry blood on me. I had to trim my claws before I could take a shower, Sollux came in though and cut my hair for me.

"Ii thought iit would be kiinda weiird iif you diidn't cut your haiir." he said

It looked exactly like it had before I turned into that monsterous werewolf creature. Sollux and Gamzee left for school as I took a shower and flopped on the couch falling asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Don't bug me

I awoke to the sound of some fucking douche knocking on my door while I was still tired as hell. I grumbled getting up and went to the door, it that stupid fucker Eridan but also Terezi too. Why the hell were they there?

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked yawning.

"Wwe heard you screaming last night." Eridan said. "I don't care really but Terezi asked me to come."

"Karkles you really smell different." Terezi said.

"No need to fucking worry, go away, I had a fucking long night and I gotta work later." I said annoyed.

"Kar, is it just me or are you taller?" Eridan asked.

I froze and turned around giving a low growl.

" Go the fuck away Eridan." I said growling before I slammed the door.

Terezi knocked on the door and asked if she could come in. Fuck...I don't want her to come in cause she'd go strait to the basement even though its clean. I opened the door a bit letting Terezi in but that fucker Eridan also came in following Terezi to the basement.

"Fuckass..." I mumbled.

Eridan looked around while Terezi froze up staring in my direction.

"Wwell, I don't see anything around here, I'm leaving." He said.

I stared at Terezi as she stared at me.

"Karkles, what happened to you down here? The smell of your blood and pain is all over." She said.

"I'd rather not talk about it Terezi, I'm going back to sleep." I said yawning.

"Karkles tell me!" she yelled.

I froze and gripped her shoulder growling.

"Don't fucking push it Terezi!" I yelled back. "I don't want to talk about it."

In honesty, I did want to tell her and I think she could tell I wanted to. I was just affraid that if I did lose control next full moon I might hurt her. I couldn't fucking take the risk.

"Karkles...tell me when you're ready to." she said before leaving.

After she left I collapsed back on the couch falling asleep. I woke up at 3:30 and sighed getting dressed in my uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror, shit, it doesn't fit now. I changed into my human form and left a note for Sollux and Gamzee on my door. I walked to the restaruant seeing Gem getting ready.

"Fuck, how am I going to explain out growing my uniform?" I mumbled. " Gem?"

"Hello Karkat...What the? Did you have a growth spurt?" she asked.

"Uh, kinda."

"No problem, I've got more uniforms, just follow me."

I followed her into the back and tried on a uniform that fit but...fuck, why did my whole life have to change in one fucking night? I looked to see Sollux and Gamzee.

"Hey KK"

"Hey Sollux, Gamzee."

"Bro, we saw the mother fucking note, did everything go well?"

"I guess fuckass."

"KK, how diid Terezii act?"

"Startled and scared, fuck, she knows I want to tell her."

"Chill bro and drink a faygo."

I sighed and we started our shift, Gem called me over though saying someone wanted to see me. I walked into the breakroom seeing Terezi. Fuck, what the hell was she doing there?

"Terezi?"

"Hi Karkles."

"Terezi, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Karkles did something happen to you last night?"

"For fucks sake Terezi, I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Karkles!"

"No, I'm not telling you."

She just stared at me constently begging to be told my eyes only turned slightly and I snarled at her.

"Fucking, drop it!" I yelled.

She stared at my touching my cheek calmly.

"You changed Karkles." she said.

I had to calm down.

"Fine, just come to my house next month on the full moon got it"

"Okay, bye Karkles."

I grumbled, this was fucking ridiculous, eversince she hung out with that fucking idiot Dave, I've been grumpier. Days passed and I had to get the day of the full moon off work. During that whole fucking day I wanted deer jerky, my damn werewolf side would eat it, well at least it was better than killing someone. I stopped by the gym seeing Star dancing again.

"Hey fuckass! I want 5 bags of that fucking deer jerky!"

"Well hello to you too Karkat." she said giggling and gave me a backpack.

"They spicy?"

"Yep, same as last time, you becareful okay." she said hugging me.

"Don't...Fucking...Hug...Me!" I growled.

"Could be worse, I could've kissed you." she said laughing.

I guess I had to agree and I soon left walking to my house seeing Terezi waiting on the porch. Fuckass was smiling while waiting.

"Hey Terezi."

"Karkles! I came like you said."

"Come inside before the moon comes up."

I pulled her inside locking the door and we went to the basement and I sighed locking the window. I gave her instructions and she sniffed the deer meat.

"Karkles this is spicy."

" I know, its better than me killing someone."

"Killing some one? Why do you say that?"

I had taken off my shirt so that I didn't ruin it like the first one and I could already fucking feel the damn transformation happening. I leaned against the wall and I groaned as my claws extended.

"Karkles? Whats going on?"

"I'm fucking cursed Terezi." I said groaning.

The transformation was just as painful as the first, I started coughing up blood again trying to hold in screams as my feet and legs reformed themselves. I growled loudly and my tail smacked Terezi slightly.

"Oh my gog Karkles, you weren't kidding!" Terezi said actually sounding concerned.

Of fucking course I screamed as my body altered, it wasn't something anyone should ever fucking experience. This time the wolf was in control so when I woke up I was laying on the floor. I groaned trying to sit up.

"Hey Karkles, you feel better?"

I looked up seeing Terezi and groaned but I was glad that I didn't fucking hurt her.

"I'm okay, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nah, when you smelled that spicy stuff you went straight to it."

"Okay, now you can leave, but don't tell anyone else!"

She giggled in the usual fucking way and left so I could cut my hair and and file my claws.

"I wonder if that fuckass Star can help me find a way to fucking cure this. I hate turning it fucking hurts."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cure me damnit!

I got dressed and I called Sollux and Gamzee asking them to come with me to see that crazy fuckass Star.

"Hey, can you two come with me? I asked.

"Where?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah, bro, where should we go?" Gamzee asked.

"To see that fuckass Star." I said.

"2he won't be at the gym." Sollux said.

"She's a simple mother fucking miracle, she's out trying to find something for you." Gamzee explained.

"So, she's making a cure for me?" I said.

"Yeah, 2he 2aiid iit wa2 iimportant." Sollux said.

I sighed, I was hoping to fucking talk to her but the fuckass left. I dropped the phone running out to try and find her. It took 5 fucking hours but I found her looking through some bush.

"Hey fuckass." I said.

She jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hey Karkat. I was just looking for the herbs needed to cure you." She said.

"We need to fucking talk, so sit down." I said.

She sat down and I sat too, I asked her about what the fuck would happen with the antidote if it broke.

"I have more than enough to make more than one." she said. "Though even after your cured you might have nightmares or feel the moon's pull on you."

"So I'll still get sick at night." I said looking annoyed.

Star only nodded it was like she was saying it would still be a fucking part of me. Hell no, I didn't want it to be part of me at all. I went with her as she started making the cure, how she could do that while walking was beyond me.

"Star, how the fuck can you do that while walking?" I asked.

"Talent." was all she replied.

On the way to her library I got tackled by Nepeta.

"Hi Karkitty!" she said.

"What the fuck Nepeta?" I said

"Karkitty, I've been looking for you and..."

She started sniffing my head and shirt jumping back.

"You smell like a dog!" she yelled jumping back. "Have you been around dogs lately?"

"Nepeta there is no need to worry, go away." I said.

She kept going on and on about fucking being affraid of dogs. I had to hold back the urge to growl at her.

"Shut up Nepeta!" I yelled making her flinch.

She fucking jumped at Star making her drop what she was working on. After calming Nepeta, we were told a dance was being held at school on the full moon, I was going to say I wasn't coming but I should be cured by then.

"Fine, I'll come." I said sighing.

"Yay!"

Getting to Star's library, after that fuckass finally left, she made a new vial of the cure.

"Drink it when the full moon is just about up otherwise it'll have no effect." she told me.

"Fuck...I gotta wait, what happens if the moon is already up?"

"You can still drink it."

"Good to know. Bye Fuckass." I said.

"Byebye."

I went home carrying the vial only to see Sollux and Gamzee, so I asked if they knew who was going to the dance.

"Ff and Nepeta are goiing, 2o ii2 Aradiia, Gamzee, Eriidan, and Ii. What about you?" Sollux asked.

"I'm going but I don't know who the fuck to bring."

"How about that mother fucking miracle Star?" Gamzee suggested.

Are you fucking kidding me? Me and Star? No fucking way.

"You two could come a2 friiend2."

"Merrrr...Okay, fine, shut up." I said going into my house and picking up the phone calling Star.

I waited for a while till she finally picked up, it was about damn time!

"Hello?"

"Okay, Shut up and listen. I'm taking you to the full moon dance, you can't say fucking no. Understand."

"Uh...Sure Karkat, I'll go with you."

I would've rather gone with Terezi but she didn't want to at least...not with me, but with that fucking idiot Dave. I hung up and laid on the couch sighing, I looked at my mini computer and started messaging Sollux.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dance Disaster

The days passed so fucking slowly it was driving me nuts, Sollux and Gamzee were helping me find a damn suit. I didn't like many of the stupid suits and grumbled till we found the right one and I sighed.

"Don't worry bro after the dance we can slam some cold ones." Gamzee said.

"Yeah KK there'2 no rea2on to worry." Sollux said.

"I'll be cured finally, I fucking hate being this way." I said.

"Well bro think of it as a big mother fucking miracle." Gamzee said smiling.

"2o KK, did Star agree to go with you?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let her say no." I said.

"Well bro, Terezi is going now if Dave takes her." Gamzee said.

I grumbled, what does Terezi see in that fucking idiot Dave? I don't understand at all.

"Fucking perfect..." I said.

The dance drew closer and I met up with Star who was singing at the park. I'll admit she was pretty good and she was tolerent of me but that doesn't fucking mean I'm falling for her. After she finished singing she met up with me and I asked he a few questions and she answered.

"So, what do you think of me anyway?"

"You're a very interesting guy Karkat."

"Whatever, thanks for listening."

I got up leaving but stopped and shouted.

"Also don't forget to show the fuck up!"

"I won't."

The night of the fucking dance Star was there waiting and I walked over to her. We went to the corner of the room to talk about the perfect timing and Star showed me her watch telling me now the perfect time to drink the cure. We both looked over seeing Eridan staring.

"What the fuck do you want Eridan?" I asked.

"I wwas wwondering wwhat did I hear you twwo planning?" He asked.

"Sorry but that doesn't concern you." Star said.

"You tell me or else." Eridan threatened.

"Or else what?" I asked.

He suddenly knocked the vial out of my hand and it shattered on the fucking floor. When I was about to snap at Eridan, Star grabbed him by his suit.

"You fucking idiot! That was a medicane to help Karkat!" she said.

"Get you glubbin hands off me." he said.

"Fucking moron!"

Feferi walked over with Sollux hearing the commotion.

"W)(ats going on?" Feferi asked.

"KK are you okay?" Sollux asked.

"No I am not, he fucking broke the vial containing my cure!" I yelled.

"Cure? For wwhat?" Eridan asked

I turned around resting my hands on the table panting. Fuck...I was wondering if Star had another cure with her. Star reached in her bag pulling out another vial opening it for me, she handed it to me so I could drink it but Dave strider bumped into me making me drop it. Fuck! This night wasn't going to turn out that well. Sollux and Gamzee helped me to get outside with Star. I clawed at the ground coughing into a rag Gamzee held to my mouth since I was coughing out blood. Everyone that I fucking knew at the dance was watching in horror as I was turning. Gamzee put his hand on my shoulder and Sollux put his hand on my other shoulder.

"2tar, ii2 iit po22iible to make another cure?" Sollux asked her.

"Yes it is but he can't take in this far in and..."

I grabbed her dress growling but forming fucking words was hard and hell I didn't want this anymore.

"Just...do it" I said growling.

"Just relax bro, we'll mother fucking help you to the gym." Gamzee said pulling my arm over his shoulder.

"Riight, let2 go."

We ran to the gym though I wanted to stop several times. Somehow I was fucking fighting the transformation and by now Sollux was helping me too. Ariving at the gym, Star ran right up the stairs while Sollux and Gamzee stayed beside me.

"2tar 2aiid iit would take a whiile." he said.

"How...long is...a fucking while?" I asked

"Oh thirty minutes, maybe an hour." Gamzee said.

I sat up growling at him but he and Sollux held me down.

"KK get a hold of your2elf." he said calmly.

I growled snapping at him till he held me down with his fucking powers. Gamzee told me to chill out but I growled at him too.

"Well bro, guess you brought this on yourself." Gamzee said suddenly scratching my ear.

I don't even know how that fucking worked but I relaxed almost falling asleep. Sollux released his hold on me and I just laid there. Stay came down the stairs as the pain started up again. I had to drop my human disguise which shocked her.

I'd like to say something about the one who commented negatively, this is my first homestuck story. I normally do Hetalia or pokemon stories, please rather than saying something rude please give me advice to improve my stories. After I finish my Haunting Dream story, I will rewrite Rising Moon when I have the time. I'd appreciate it, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Rising Moon

Chapter 8

Shit, Cat's out of the bag

(Sollux's P.O.V.)

Ii looked up at 2tar who 2tiill looked 2hocked.

"Ii don't fuckiing care iif thii2 ii2 2hockiing to you plea2e ju2t help KK!" Ii yelled.

"B-but, what is..."

Gamzee wa2 behiind her wiith hii2 human form dropped.

"You won't tell anyone about this mother fucker." he 2aiid griinniing.

"You too Gamzee? Then...Sollux?"

"Ye2, Ii'm the 2ame." Ii repliied.

2he gave me the cure and Gamzee held Karkat 2tiill 2o Ii could pour the cure down hii2 throat. KK 2truggled 2o much now a2 though he wa2 iin 2evere paiin. Damn iit, iit2 2o hard to watch hiim liike thii2. But then he 2uddenly jumped up and rammed hiim2elf agaiin2t the wall lookiing liike he wa2 iin a bliind rage. Gamzee had to hold hiim and Ii looked at 2tar.

"Okay human, why the fuck ii2n't the cure workiing?!" Ii yelled.

"Try giving him two more cures." 2he 2aiid giiviing me two more.

Ii ran over and Gamzee held KK'2 mouth open 2o Ii could pour the 2econd cure down hii2 throat. Gamzee held KK'2 mouth 2hut 2o that he couldn't 2piit iit out.

"Come on bro, this is for your own mother fucking good." Gamzee said. "Just swallow it."

He 2wallowed iit but got loo2e from Gamzee'2 griip and ran out the door. We had to cha2e hiim iinto the wood2, lucky for u2 2tar knew her way around that whole fuckiing fore2t. 2tar whii2tled and that liittle yappy dog 2he ha2 came runniing over.

"Follow Karkat's scent boy." 2he saiid to iit

The dog barked and followed KK'2 2cent to where he wa2. KK wa2 2tiill practiically hiim2elf but he wa2 fiightiing wiith 2omethiing. That dog that biit hiim a few month2 ago wa2 back agaiin and 2eemed to be after KK. 2tar threw a rock hiittiing the dog and iit ran off for now.

"We should get Karkat back for now, he can have the last cure on the next full moon." 2he 2aiid.

"Well sis, how do we motherfucking explain to Karkat about this whole thing?"

"We'll ju2t have to do our be2t." Ii 2aiid.

Iit wa2 goiing to be a long thiirty day2.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thank you so much for the positive review, it makes me feel happy that some people appreciate my story.


End file.
